White Rose
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Vampire Brassidy! Brad Bell Cheeks was committed for a murder he didn't commit. So when he meets who really did, will he accept his reasons?


**White Rose**

**Brad Bell Cheeks/Cassidy Haley**

**Brad's POV**

I had little inclination as to how I'd wound up in this situation. I woke up in a haze, in the passenger seat of a car...

"Oh god! OH GOD!" I yelled, pushing on the door when I saw the face of my driver.

"Quiet" he said, leaning over and grabbing my hands. I was overpowered easily, my hands over the console in one of his.

"You should be thankful I freed you from that place" he said, his voice softer, "Stop shaking. I have no intention of harming you unless you don't cooperate with me."

I nodded, trying to calm down. My heartbeat was thundering in my ears, my mind going a hundred miles a second. He was the reason I'd been locked up in Sandy Shores Mental Rehabilitation Facility. I knew that face. He was a killer. They blamed me for what he did, they said he was a figment of my imagination, that was why my home had become a crime scene and my life...my life was over.

He looked over to me and released one of my hands. The other, he began to stroke his thumb over my knuckles, "Calm your heartbeat. You're safe in my presence, I promise."

"You...you're not human" I said, "You killed my family."

Beautiful, pearl white teeth, probably sharper than knives were exposed as he smiled, his coral pink lips pulling back over them. He looked to me with rich chocolate brown eyes that held more secrets than a Di Vinci painting, "I'm sorry Brad. Or would you rather I called you Cheeks?"

A blush flamed upon my cheeks and I glanced to the floor, "Either is alright. Who...who are you? What are you?"

"You know what I am" he said quietly.

I looked back at him and slowly reached toward him, my fingers stroking over his cheek. His pale cheek was cold. Maybe I really was crazy. "You're a vampire."

He laughed softly. It was in no way cold, "Yes. My name is Cassidy, Cassidy Haley."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him, "I mean, I know I asked, but...why did you set me free?"

It took him a moment of looking out at the rising moon before he said, "Because I wanted to." His eyes held the reflection of the moonlight and the car took a sharp curve. We were on a cliff, god knows where. "You were simply the most beautiful thing I ever beheld. I only regret that I had to hurt you in order to make you mine."

"Y-yours?" I whispered. Sudden terror gripped my chest. I was getting lightheaded.

He opened the car door and stepped out. I followed his lead, simply out of curiosity. He stopped where he stood on the side of the car and lay down in the tall grass. I walked over. He smiled up at me, his fawn colored hair tousled in the breeze with the grass around him, "Lay down with me. Let me explain."

I laughed as I sat, "This is like the better version of Twilight."

He smiled, "I would hope." He sat up and put his arms around me, pulling me back into the grass. I laughed, remembering my life...how happy I'd been. I realized this very strange, beautiful man could quite possibly be...benevolent.

"I broke you out because I wanted you. This was not a ploy to tie up my loose ends, or cover my tracks or anything as such. From the first blood I'd spilled, it was to keep you with me."

I looked to him, "Is there any other option?"

His brow furrowed and he said, "No. It's either this...or I'd have to kill you."

I exhaled a breath. I didn't even know him, how was I sure if I wanted to spend forever and after with him?

"I want a deal" I said.

He sighed, "Depends."

"You can take me...turn me right now..." His face brightened, "But there will be no talk of eternal love until you court me like a gentleman." He laughed. I placed a finger over his lips to silence him, "Take me out. Let me get to know you. Let me fall in love with you. You can make me immortal, but you can't make me love you."

His fingers stroked over my cheek and into my hair, holding my chest flat to his as he pulled me down onto him, "I can try my damned hardest."

I smiled, "Then yes."

**_End_**


End file.
